


Tom

by flootiger



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootiger/pseuds/flootiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this photo of Tom: https://instagram.com/p/ypRqzWNTjN/?taken-by=billkaulitz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tom

**Author's Note:**

> 1AM fluff

Tom had stopped talking a while ago. The reigning silence was almost overwhelming to Bill, distant sounds of LA traffic only just discernible across the night sky that stretched over the city and shrouded the two of them. A low glow from their house touched Tom’s face where he lay still and Bill watched his brother. 

They’d left one light on inside earlier when they’d settled on the patio sofa, two beers in hand and Tom’s guitar slung across his lap. Together they’d sat as the light failed and the temperature dropped. Bill sang to Tom and Tom played to Bill. 

When it had become too cold Bill had gently pried the guitar from Tom and rested it on the floor beside them with a faint hollow sound as the wood touched the decking. Tom had smiled at Bill and Bill had returned it warmly. Then Tom had complained of the cold, trying to tug Bill into his arms and berating the space between them. Tom never liked space between them. Neither of them did, but Bill found independence easier than Tom. 

Easier, but never preferable. 

So Tom drew Bill to him on the cushions. But instead of falling into his brother’s arms Bill had laughed at him, reaching across to yank a beanie over his head and chide him for whining too much. Only he’d been unsuccessful in pulling back quick enough and strong arms meant he’d tumbled gracelessly into Tom’s embrace with a squawk. 

Tom had only chuckled at him and kissed his nose before relenting and allowing Bill to sit up again. 

Now Bill sat with Tom’s leg’s sprawled over his, socked toes resting on his thighs and crossed at the ankle. Occasionally Bill would give Tom’s calves a gentle squeeze, just reminding himself that they were connected, that they were right there together. Sometimes, Bill forgot how much Tom loved him. 

His brother stirred and Bill looked over, idly blowing cigarette smoke into the black air. It swirled for a moment in wispy curls and then disappeared. For a moment Bill watched Tom silently, wondering if he was about to wake but he didn’t, and a moment later he lay motionless, only the flutter of his closed eyelids letting Bill know his twin was okay. 

Turning away again, Bill hollowed his cheeks to suck on the last drag of his cigarette before stubbing it out on the heavy ashtray beside him. He hummed and reached for his phone, thumbing in the keycode and swiping for the camera. A grainy image of his own face looked up at him and he grimaced, tapping the logo that would flip the lens. 

Without moving too much he twisted, leaning over Tom and taking a quick picture. He smiled when he opened the photo and saw a replica of his sleeping twin on the screen. Tom looked more peaceful than Bill had seen him in a while, the lines from between his brows gone and the heavy bags he always wore beneath his eyes rendered invisible in the faded light. Often, Bill would try and smooth the frown from Tom’s forehead with his fingers, massaging the skin gently to try and get him to relax. But Tom cared too much about this album to stop worrying over it. 

Bill thought it was going to be perfect. 

The picture was dull, so Bill edited it to black and white before posting it to Instagram. He had a thousand like it. Tom didn’t mind when Bill snapped a picture of him, but he often ignored it. 

Without warning, Tom made another sound, a soft groan, and Bill sank further back against the cushions. He tilted his head to gaze at his twin once more. The soft fan of Tom’s lashes and the way Bill could hear his breath huffing from his nose as he slept made him want to curl up against him and press his face into Tom’s neck. 

Bill was in love with Tom. He loved him so much it scared him sometimes. It wasn’t normal. But Tom could always tell when Bill was beginning to become overwhelmed by their bond and was quick to piece him together again with secret touches in the night and tender kisses in the morning. 

It wasn’t normal but it didn’t matter because Tom was in love with Bill, too. 

Once or twice Bill had tried to pull away, to let go of his twin and retreat so far he felt like he was in freefall. The warm hand that always enclosed around his as he tumbled into darkness sometimes took a while to reach Bill but it always came, as sure as the sun. Then Tom’s hands would hold Bill like a warm winter blanket and he would whisper to Bill how they would always be like this, how nothing else mattered as much as Bill did to Tom. 

Bill wanted to reach out for Tom now and thread their fingers together. But Tom’s hands were linked behind his head as he slept and Bill was reluctant to disturb his resting twin. The past few months had been taxing on both of them but Bill knew Tom wouldn’t have wanted to slow down. A four year break was long enough for them both. 

They’d been there for each other through tougher times than a few all nighters and a frustrating riff, always finding time to laugh and love each other. Conversation flowed between them like a river, fluid and sincere and when they ran out of things to say, it didn’t matter. 

They loved each other without words, with illicit touches between Bill’s legs and wet lips against quivering thighs. 

Bill watched as Tom’s eyelids fluttered open and then his twin was blinking dozily at him. 

“You’re still here,” Tom whispered, his voice cracking slightly with sleep. 

Bill nodded. 

He desperately wanted to cocoon himself beneath the wing of Tom’s arm but Tom was still sleepy and Bill knew he should let his twin drift off again unimpeded. 

“C’mere,” Tom smiled at Bill and lifted one arm up in invitation. 

Bill shook his head. 

“Aw, why not?” Tom was still smiling. 

Bill shrugged and looked down. 

“I need you,” Tom cooed and Bill lifted his eyes to meet Tom’s again. “I always sleep better with you close.” 

“I am close,” Bill said softly. But he smiled at his brother, secretly revelling in Tom’s neediness. Tom had always been the clingy twin. 

“Not close enough,” Tom went on. “I like you really, really close.” 

Bill rolled his eyes but shifted, pulled his legs from beneath Tom’s and crawling into his warm embrace. He lay pressed between the back of the sofa and Tom’s firm body, half on top of his twin. As soon as he was settled, Tom’s arm tucked around him, rubbing up and down Bill’s bare arm and telling him with no words this was how it was supposed to be. 

“That’s better,” Tom sighed happily. “Silly.” He ran his hand beneath the hem of Bill’s t-shirt and pinched the soft skin of Bill’s waist. 

Tom was warm and safe, his chest rising and falling languidly. 

They lay together for several long minutes, the hum of crickets and the faraway rumble of city vehicles breaking the silence. 

Then Tom said, “Aren’t you going to kiss me?” 

“I wasn’t planning on it,” Bill mumbled sleepily. 

Tom’s arm tightened around his waist momentarily. “You should.” 

“Hmm,” Bill’s eyes slipped shut and he nosed into the crook of Tom’s neck until he found the sensitive spot over his pulse. He let his breath ghost over the skin there. “Maybe.” 

“Biiiill c’mon.” Tom’s tone was teasing and he tried sitting up beneath Bill’s heavy limbs. 

“Nnn,” Bill protested, throwing his arms more securely over his brother. “I was just getting comfy.” 

“I’ll lie still if you kiss me.” 

“Ugh,” Bill heaved himself up and tilted Tom’s face to his with tattooed fingers. “Fine.” 

“Like it’s such a chore,” Tom said amusedly as his own hand found Bill’s hair and gentle fingers carded through it. “Brat,” he added affectionately. 

For all his show, Bill didn’t mind getting up to kiss Tom. Bill would probably swim a thousand oceans if Tom was waiting for him at the other end with kisses. 

At last, with a smile and a contented hum, Bill leaned over his twin and breathed hotly over his mouth before pressing their lips together in a loving kiss. Tom made a needy sound beneath him and tried hauling Bill closer. Their legs tangled and Tom held onto Bill like he always did. Like he did when they were small and their father had gone, like he did when they’d first left home and Bill got nightmares, like he did when they lay naked beneath Tom’s sheets in hotel rooms of foreign countries. 

Like he did when they felt like they were the only two people in the world. 

When the kiss broke Bill was feeling happy and warm, a dopey grin gracing his lips and a small swarm of butterflies making his belly flutter pleasantly. 

“Love you,” Tom whispered as Bill kissed his cheek before settling back beside Tom and nosing just beneath his jawline. 

“Tom,” Bill murmured. 

Bill kissed Tom’s skin again. His hand found one of Tom’s and he twined their fingers. Together they fell asleep beneath the stars, Bill in the arms of his everything. 

Tom.

 


End file.
